


Christmas Morning

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning with Kradam. Pure fluff and an ACTUAL drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

Adam stared at the decimation before him. He had never experienced anything like it before. Paper was strewn from one end of the room to another, and Kris was giggling. _Giggling_. He had always known Kris was a kid, but this was slightly ridiculous. He shook his head as he held the ugly sweater in his hands, debating exactly what sexual favors he would have to perform in order _not_ to wear it. Suddenly he found himself with a lapful of Kris Allen, his mouth assaulted with the taste of eggnog and peppermint. _Okay,_ Adam thought, _Christmas is GREAT._


End file.
